


The Timetables Moved Up

by DimensionGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Someone decided to make the oc way to op, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionGirl/pseuds/DimensionGirl
Summary: Basically the shows and the giant robot both exist at the same time, but everything starts happening too soon so a group of convenient teens takes over the job of being Voltron.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't question it too much, I have a bad habit of writing at 2am and then publishing it the next day with some grammar checks.

It was a plain day, I was going home when all of a sudden I saw a.... GALRA BATTLE CRUISER!!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!? It was impossible or at least improbable, the Galra were an alien race from a Netflix reboot of an 80's anime. 

"It's impossible!" I whisper. 

I feel a cold sweat down my back, in my fear I feel I have to record this. I hurriedly pull out my phone and point my phone skyward. At the same time I hope I haven't been spotted. I looked at the cruiser and in a panic. I decided that it would be safer to do this in the clubhouse I built here when I was a younger.

I run to the flimsy wooden structure and I continue to take pictures and video, I'm posting some of it to Twitter, only the good ones the bad ones could be mistaken for something else. I tweet it all to Voltroncast and Netflix, I hope a person manages the account and not a bot.

As I see that it's all uploaded to the cloud I see, a cannon powering up and I know that when it's done I will be dead. I began to laugh, I find out that aliens and Voltron are real and I die almost immediately. The laugh begins to change to a sob as I realize that I might have saved everyone but myself.

I close my eyes for the last time and in a flash of purple, I'm gone.


	2. The New Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world finds a way to continue, finding ways to protect themselves.

It was a weird week, and not a good weird but a bad one. The Galra are real and so is Voltron, but it has no Paladins, meaning that until we find an alien or a human who can pilot the Blue Lion. Then start finding the other Lions we're doomed.

After the footage of the battle cruiser was proven to be real, there was a state of panic. In that panic, my dad kinda seized control and asked me what to do cuz I've seen the show. I said to have people search the deserts of Arizona, Texas and a few other States in the area. I described the area in the show, and some of the Animators, Cast, and other important staff of Voltron helped narrow the area down.

Well to find the new Paladins, my dad started sending buses to the area, I was in the first wave of kids. Along with a bunch of other schools across the state, I was kinda bored on the bus though. Humming songs and napping til I got there, when we finally got there I ran off the bus and jumped. 

I saw some of my friends from an old school.

"Hey!!!!" I exclaim!

"Rose!!!!" I hear an old friend yell back.

I grab Kylie one of my best friends at my new school, and run over. I haven't seen these guys since before the cruiser was spotted. 

"Guys, how have ya been, I've been good, let's find blue together, and MAYBE BECOME THE PALADINS!!!!" I cheer.

" Rose calm down, even with the mandatory viewing of the show at school, most people still haven't seen up to season 7." Kylie reminds me.

"I know I'm just exited!!!" I yell again. "But let's get to the chamber, and find a paladin!!!!" 

Everyone kinda just shrugs and we start to go when I see a little kid, he looks like Shiro. I think he's lost though, my dad wasn't sending grade schools yet, right? He wouldn't make a little kid pilot a lion, right? 

I walk over to the kid and say to him "Hey kiddo, What's your name? Also where do you go to school?"

"I'm Takashi Shirogane, a bunch of the people who've met me in the last few weeks are telling me good luck against the Galra. I'm kinda scared though, I don't want to fight the aliens. I'm still just a little kid." he mumbles.

"In this moment I decide that I will never let this innocent child fight a race that in another reality tortured him, cut off his arm, killed him, and then brought him back to life. Never will he face the horrors I'll do it for him, I may not be a natural leader but I do know some people who are." I turn and realize I just said all that out loud "Crud."

"I guess we'll go along with that, I mean you were talking about us right?" Cody is on the verge of laughing after my speech, why can't I just sound normal?

Hoping to hide my embarrassment from saying that anime style speech I hurriedly respond with "Yeah."

I lift my bag with some clothes and basic supplies like pads and stuff, we were told to pack bags with stuff in case a lion decided to take a liking to us. Now I wish I'd packed more too late to fix it now. With a large group of my friends I walked into the cave where blue was and the walls lite up, and Victoria walks over to the lion. It lowers the field and the mouth opens. 

"I guess we go in side the lion now?" she says tentatively. Cody nods and we all enter, but I stop little Shiro. 

"Kid I need you at home base, we'll go and do this and you can stay here safe. I may be a little scared but better me than you." I say in a lie of a kindness. "Now go evacuate the area kiddo."

"But I-" I cut him off.

"No Kid we're goin' to a very dangerous place


	3. In the Castle of Lions

Hey it's Cody/shiro.......shhhhhhhhh....I'm now taking over the story.  
Yeah no, I'm in charge here, as the Green Palidan, ROSE!!!!!!!!! #dealwithit   
Nope.....My story  
MINE!!!!!!!!!! #ISTARTEDIT  
DON'T CARE!  
SHUT UP CODY I CAN WRITE YA OUT! OR MAKE YOU HAVE PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I DON'T FEEL PAIN!  
GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!! F**** YOU!!!!!!!  
Eh.......  
NOT IN THAT WAY I DON'T LIKE LIKE THAT STUPID!!!!!!!!  
That is not what I meant.......I mean I'm used to people hating me.  
I DON'T HATE YOU I'M JUST MAD AT YOU WHY DO I FIND ALL THE PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND BECOME THEIR FRIEND???????!!!??!!!!??????!???!!!!????!!!!?!????  
Good question.......your my friend because........hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...oof I don't even know how I became friends with half the people I'm friends with  
Anime?  
YES......I love anime!  
This is why we became friends, do broken people just love Anime????????  
A lot of people love anime even if they aren't broken  
Yeah but all the fans I know are either noobs or broken.....  
Oof....I'm no noob nor broken....I'm otaku af  
You fall under broken  
No I don't *sobs*  
You just proved my point and the chapters over too >:(


	4. In the castle of Lions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual plot

Hopefully no one decides to try and take over the story again, with that let us began....

I jumped out of the lion, and tripped onto the floor of the castle. As I looked around I decide that I don't want to lose this place, while I'm looking around though Cody and everyone else is rushing me and moving towards where we think the Cryo-pods are.

I follow dawdling and when told to hurry up, mocking them for not having some fun, I mean we're becoming the pilots of a super-weapon, in exchange for a safe and secure childhood/teenageness? I don't know and to be honest I don't care, I just want them to have some fun on the way. This is a deadly job, and I don't want my friends to die unhappy is all.

Not the point though, we find the chamber and open them. I back away as Cody our "Strong, Brave, and Fearless Leader" is beat up by a literal princess. I burst out in laughter. It's just he tried to be a bit flirty and was totally destroyed by Allura the princess of Altea.

But before I can slip away from the grumpy Cody I'm caught, I'm not scared though he would have done the same thing and we all know it too. As I'm just suspended by my coat hood that I'm trying to reach the zipper on to make a nice abscond, someone releases Coran, Coran the gorgeous man. I just decide to start yellin' all the stuff that happened. I mean no one else was.

"Hey, I'm Rose and the guy suspending me from my hood is Cody, Over there in the corner is Aubrey and Victoria, Oh and over there is I think they're Kylie. Is that right, is anyone gonna add anything I think I got everyone, did I?" I ramble off.

"Uh... Yeah." Cody drops me and I Walk over to look at the cryo-pods more carefully, and when I'm about to start asking questions about how the pods work.

Allura asks "How did you even get in here?"

I blurt out in unison with everyone else, "The Blue Lion brought us!"

"The Blue Lion? Cody is this true?"

He nods, I look at him like seriously he could have just said yeah. He has a problem with wanting to emulate Shiro though so it kinda fits. I mean I'm not emulating Pidge/Katie I'm bein' me! :3

"So this makes us the paladins of Voltron right?" Aubrey asks.

"Yes..." is the answer from the princess.

I know she's hesitating because we seem a bit odd to her, I mean it's true at least for me. "But she doesn't need to sound so disappointed in us. We can get better, I can feel it! We just need practice!" I once again just realized I was talking out loud "crud."

"Perhaps your right, I should have reserved judgement, til I had come to know you better. I apologize for my rude behavior." was the reply from Allura.

"I accept the apology and I bear no ill will towards you, may we began to find the rest of the lions, now?" I cordially answer.

"Yes, let us go up to the bridge and discuss this in more detail." We walk over to the bridge and when there.

"I have located the Yellow and Green Lions, both are on nice planets so if you fail to return in three vargas."Coran is saying, "You can live out the rest of your lives comfortably, the Red Lion has been lost, and the Black Lion is locked until we have the rest of the lions. Victoria and Aubrey go and get the Yellow Lion, Rose and Co-"

"Uh no, I can go alone." I interrupt.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous, we don't want you to get hurt-" Aubrey protests.

"I can manage, but in case of something could I maybe borrow a weapon? I'm not scared, I just want to be careful for once, ya know? I chatter.

"Certainly, I can just give out the bayards and armor now." Allura reassures me.

"All righty, let's uh transform into the palidans of Voltron!" I exclaim with a devilish smile. Just kidding I was beaming ear to ear though.

We all go to this cool chamber with the armor and Bayards, we actually look good in the armor though. I'm surprised I didn't think I'd look so good in green and white, a nice pleasant surprise. Then we move on to the bayards, Cody like Shiro doesn't have have one. Victoria goes first she has a crossbow, then Aubrey she has a recurve (normal) bow, Kylie has a very large sword. And finally me, I focus and feel the energy flowing throughout my body, connecting me to the Green Lion and the others here. When the feeling fades into the background I find myself holding a large green scythe, fun.

I swing it around a bit and it has perfect balance, it's light but durable, and it sounds deadly sharp, I LOVE IT!

Allura ends my fun and tells us " Its time for you to go and get those Lions, Rose your still sure you want to do this alone?"

"The only person I would want to share this with isn't here, so yes." I reply a bit coldly.

"Well maybe when we have the Lions you can go get whoever it is." Kylie says as she suddenly seems a lot younger, I brush it off as temporary insanity though.

"Oh yeah, princess I'm going to need to go to Earth occasionally, cuz my dad is an important leader and if I can help stop the Galra from enslaving or destroying my home I will, so I will be picking up my friend later. Oh and Aubrey good luck with Yellow." I announce.

"Good luck with Green, Rose." She replies with the warmth of a nice campfire, warm and bright but not enough to burn.

With that we go our separate ways, and I read the book I brought in case the journey was long.


End file.
